<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weekend by 66up</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064948">The Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/66up/pseuds/66up'>66up</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pedophlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Multi, Underage Sex, pissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/66up/pseuds/66up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A unwelcome babysitting request turns into a sexual romp with a 8-year-old girl and a 30ish man</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Babysitter - Relationship, Friend of the family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If the notion of an older male having sex with a prepubescent girl is not to your taste, please do not read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Weekend</p>
<p>It was the mid-1970s, at the time I was on shift work, a strange pattern, a week of nights was just 4; Monday to Thursday, 10pm till 7 am. I would get home, wake the family, have breakfast and go to bed for a few hours. The whole of a long weekend lay ahead as my next shift started at 2pm on Monday. My wife bought me a cup of tea just after 12 as was our custom on this stage in my shift pattern and we would go and do a major shop in the afternoon.<br/>
I woke groggily and leaned up to take a sip of the hot liquid. Sue perched on the end of the bed.<br/>
“Chris rang.” She began.<br/>
I groaned inwardly.<br/>
“She wants you to sit with Sally tonight.”<br/>
“Till when?”<br/>
“Tomorrow.”<br/>
“Tomorrow? Why?”<br/>
“They've been invited to new friends for the night, up in North London somewhere. Too far to drive back, especially if they both have a drink. Her mum was supposed to sit but she can’t do it”<br/>
I had nothing planned, but after a week of enforced celibacy, my hormones were raging fiercely so bang went an evening of carnal pleasure.<br/>
“OK,” I said, “When do they want me there?”<br/>
“About 6.”<br/>
“Well,” I replied, “that's supper gone too.”<br/>
A puzzled frown crossed her face and then the penny dropped, her face flushed and then she grinned. “Never mind. We'll make up for it tomorrow.”<br/>
I got up, showered and dressed and we went shopping, returning in time to collect the boys from school. At 5:30 I was on my motorcycle headed for the Jones’s house.  Chris met me at the door, gave me a gentle peck on the cheek when I had removed my helmet, the kiss designed not to disturb her immaculate makeup.<br/>
“We've ordered you a pizza,” she began. “From our regular place.  Sally's favourite, ham and cheese.”<br/>
I smiled and tried to hide the fact that it was not even close to mine, I preferred something a little spicier. At least there would be no pineapple. But I said, “That's great, what time have you ordered it for?”<br/>
“Half six?” she replied her inflexion posing the statement as a question. She pointed at a couple of pound notes on the hall table. “The money for the pizza.”<br/>
I nodded, “Sounds good.”<br/>
As I removed my leathers, Kerry descended the stairs still tucking his shirt into his trousers “Thanks mate,” he began “sorry for the short notice. I've put a couple of beers in the fridge for later.”<br/>
“No problem,” I replied, “and thanks for that.”<br/>
I went into the lounge where an elfin figure was curled up on the sofa watching the last of the children's programmes, blue eyes glued to a cartoon. Her dark hair framed a round face with a snub nose and rosebud lips. When she saw me, she jumped up and threw her arms around my waist. “Uncle Dave.” she yelled excitedly. “We've got pizza.”<br/>
At 8 years old she barely came up to my chest, her head buried hard into my belly and squeezing as hard as her immature muscles allowed.<br/>
I tousled her hair. “I know, “I smiled whilst untangling myself from her encumbrance, “Ham and cheese. Yummy”<br/>
She released me, ran back to the sofa, curled back up and returned her attention to the programme on the TV. At this point her parents came into the room. Chris began by saying “Sally, you behave for Uncle David. Bed at 8:30.”<br/>
She looked at her mother, a pained expression on her face, “Aw mum, I wanted to watch 'Hart to Hart'.”<br/>
“I'll leave that up to Uncle David,” she admonished, “but showered, teeth brushed and into your nightie. Got that?”<br/>
A grin crossed her features. “Yes mum.”<br/>
Satisfied, Chris turned to me, “Thanks again Dave, we're off now. Reckon we'll be back about midday tomorrow. We'll ring if there are any problems.”<br/>
“Okay but I think Sue has plans so she may come over earlier and take the boys and Sally out with us. The bike will still be here, I'll pick it up when we deliver Sally back to you”<br/>
Kerry interposed at this point. “Come on Chris, we need to go, there's a couple of hours drive ahead in Friday evening traffic.” Then to me, “Thanks again Dave, we'll see you tomorrow.”<br/>
Chris inclined her head indicating that I should follow them to the door, so I followed them to the hallway. Chris poke to me in low tones designed so that Sally could not hear. “Sally has been wetting the bed lately so do make sure she has a pee before going to bed.” I nodded as she continued, “And it may also be necessary to put her back on the toilet before you go up yourself. You okay with that?”<br/>
“Of course,” I replied, “I'll see to that.”<br/>
I watched as they left the house, got in the car and drove off waving. Back in the lounge I winked at Sally, “Just you and me Kiddo,” and sat down on the sofa beside her. She looked at me puzzled, I very much doubted that she got the reference. How could I be old at 30?<br/>
“Look, I'm going to make myself a cup of tea, watch the six o'clock news and wait for our pizza. What are you going to do?”<br/>
“I'll just finish watching this,” She said as I went into the kitchen to make my tea. I returned to the lounge and we both watched the news and waited for our pizza to arrive. A few minutes after 6:30 the doorbell rang and I took the pizza from the delivery lad, gave him the notes which, all those years ago, also provided a small tip and placed the box on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Sally matched me slice for slice, an appetite that was going to be a problem in coming years if it continued. At the moment the energy of childhood was keeping her slim, not skinny and rangy like a lot of eight-year-olds, but with a slight covering of puppy fat that lent curves to her shape and made her look more voluptuous than a child of her age had a right to.<br/>
When we had finished her fingers were all sticky and the tomato sauce from the pizza had coated the outside of her mouth. She waggled her grease covered fingers at me.  I took hold of her hand and stuck the little digits in my mouth licking the mess from each finger in turn. She squealed in delight and offered her sticky face for me to do the same. I grinned, bent over her mouth and used my tongue to clean the adherent sauce from round her parted lips. Her mouth was open, so I also probed my tongue into it and ran it over her tiny, white teeth. At this she pulled her head away and giggled.<br/>
“Come on,” I said, “I'll clear this lot away and you can go and finish cleaning up in the bathroom.”<br/>
She immediately ran out of the door and clattered up the stairs to do as I asked, whilst I removed the pizza box, took it out to the bin and brought back a soapy cloth to clean up the grease that had dripped onto the table.<br/>
Seven o'clock and the evening round of awful soaps was beginning on the TV. No interest to me so I retrieved the Simak novel I was in the middle of reading, sat back on the sofa, put my feet up on their footstool and commenced to read. Sally clattered back down the stairs dashed into the lounge looking for where she could sit. The two armchairs facing the TV were considered to be her parents’ personal thrones and she would never sit there so I patted the space beside me, and she settled there. She fidgeted constantly so I bade her put her head in my lap and lay out along the sofa which gave her, albeit a sideways one, a good view of the set.  I managed to ignore the inane ramblings of Friday night TV and read till the clock ticked round to 8:30.<br/>
“Time.” I announced.<br/>
“But you said I could stay up and watch 'Hart to Hart'.”<br/>
“Actually, I didn't,” I replied, “your mother suggested that I may allow it. But there are conditions you remember? Shower, brush teeth and get into your nightclothes.”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
She jumped up, ran out of the room and up the staircase. How a person of her weight and size could make so much noise on a carpeted staircase was a wonder in itself.<br/>
“Don't lock the bathroom door.” I called at her retreating back. I heard the noise of the shower running for a few minutes then noisy gargling as she rinsed her teeth. Less than ten minutes later she was back, clad in a pink cotton nightdress that barely reached her knees, her hair still ringing wet from the shower.<br/>
“Go and get a towel,” I admonished.<br/>
More noise as she ran up and down the stairs then back into the lounge dragging a barely wet towel behind her.<br/>
“I think we're going to need a hairbrush too.”<br/>
The process was repeated, and she ran breathless into the lounge brandishing a brush in front of her which I took and laid on the sofa beside me.<br/>
I parted my legs and bade her sit in between them facing into the room. Taking the towel, I rubbed her hair as dry as I could and then used the brush to remove the tangles from her dark locks. I could feel the heat of her thighs against mine as I performed my ministrations on her head.<br/>
Once I was satisfied that I could do no more, I handed her the brush and towel and motioned her to take them back upstairs. More noise as she did.<br/>
She sat down beside me again, rested her head on my chest as I put my arm round her little shoulders. By this time, it was 9 pm and 'Hart to Hart' began.<br/>
“Excuse me a bit,” I said, “I’m going to have one of those beers your dad has put in the 'fridge for me.”<br/>
“Can I have coke?” she asked. “Mum says it's okay as long as it's a diet one.”<br/>
I was not sure. Having been advised that she may wet the bed, I was wary about giving her any kind of drink this close to bedtime. But I gave in, nodded and fetched my beer and her diet coke from the 'fridge.<br/>
She took hers and waited for me to sit back down so she could put her head back on my chest and pulled my arm back round her. My arm was too long just to encircle her shoulders so found myself absently stroking her flat chest. Suddenly realising what I was doing, I took my hand away, but she caught hold of it and put it back. I continued to caress her completely flat chest, devoid of any of the mounds that would adorn it in three- or four-years’ time.<br/>
We finished our drinks, put the empty cans on the table and sat back. She now laid back on her side with her head on my lap to continue watching the programme. Not knowing now what to do with my right hand, I rested on the soft curve of her hips. She wiggled her head in my lap inadvertently caressing my cock which, not having tasted pussy for days began to harden. I could not help myself, so I began running my hand up and down the length of her side feeling the firm flesh with its soft layer of subcutaneous fat, so characteristic of a female body which made it so exciting to the fingertips.<br/>
Each slow pass of my hand up and down her body lifted the hem of her nightdress higher and higher until her bottom, clad in pink, cotton panties with white polka dots became exposed.<br/>
Now my hands were caressing skin instead of cotton and my penis was straining with the encumbrance of my clothes and the weight of her head. For ten minutes I stroked that lovely body daring to feel her flat chest and tiny nipples running the tips of my fingers round them until I felt them react and harden.<br/>
All of a sudden, I felt her tense and stiffen, pressing her legs together. I thought she had eventually reacted to my ministrations and found she did not like it. But I was wrong.<br/>
She sat up and almost yelled, “I have to go pee, badly.”<br/>
Not wanting an accident on the sofa, I scooped her up in my arms pounded up the stairs, into the bathroom and set her down in front of the toilet. She lifted her nightie, and I could see damp staining the gusset. Grabbing the elastic of her panties, I pulled them down to her ankles exposing her hairless slit to my gaze. I lifted her onto the seat as she spread her legs providing me with an unfettered view. My face was inches from her cunt, her mons Venus smooth, unblemished and completely bald. I had seen little girl pussies before, but never as close up as this. The act of spreading her legs wide had pulled apart her cunt lips and I could see the cleft of her cunt with the pale pink bud of her clitoris with the urethral opening below, from which issued a thin stream of pale-yellow liquid. I stared enraptured watching this<br/>
If I had not already broken every convention, my brain was completely scrambled by this sight. I put my hand between her legs, allowing the warm, wet liquid to run over my fingers. I luxuriated in the warmth of her urine until the flow ceased when I absently put my hand to my mouth tasting her piss which proved to be delightfully sweet. I smiled and thought of the diet cola. Artificial sweeteners are not metabolised by the body but are extracted by the kidneys and flushed out in the now sweetened urine.<br/>
Sally reached up the toilet roll holder to collect some paper to dab herself off. I gently pushed her hand aside and tore off a couple of sheets which I folded and dabbed the outside of her pussy myself, dropping the damp paper into the toilet bowl. I took some more and this time and made sure to dry the inside of her cunt lips. The feel of this eight-year pussy was glorious, warm and damp. L reluctantly ceased my ministrations, allowing her nightdress to fall back down, covering up her charms.<br/>
She kicked off the now soiled knickers which I picked up and, as I put them into the sink to soak said, “Don't think you can put those back on, can you?”<br/>
She giggled and shook her head.<br/>
My madness returned. “You want to get another pair, or what say, don't bother?”<br/>
“Don't bother,” she said shaking the hem of the nightdress giving momentary glimpses of her bald pussy.<br/>
I flushed the loo, washed my hands and put some water in the sink to soak the panties when we went downstairs. We reassumed our positions on the couch, but she laid on her back with her head on my lap. I wondered if that was deliberate, so I put my hand up her nightie and she immediately spread her legs. I needed no second bidding and instantly stroked my fingers over the softness of her virgin mound then into the crack feeling the hard bud of her clit under my fingertips. I did not think eight-year-olds could get sexually aroused, but the hardness of that little bud convinced me the opposite. I continued down over her urethral opening until my finger slid into the moist opening of her immature vagina, meeting no resistance. I then remembered an incident from some 5 years ago when she has pushed a long, thin Lego brick inside her, causing a blood flow and necessitating a visit to the hospital. “It happens.” was all the hospital said but there would be no future problems other than the premature loss of her hymen. Hence, nothing to impede the entrance of my fingers into her cunt.<br/>
She was wet, very wet and not from peeing. Her secretions were thick and slippery, lubricating the way for my finger to disappear right inside her. Pulling my finger out I returned my attentions to her clit, using her own moistness to assist my actions on her. Just a few minutes later, her breathing became rapid as she pushed her hips against my hand then suddenly started to tremble. I quickly re-inserted my finger into her cunt and had the satisfaction of feeling the muscles of her vagina rapidly pulse, gripping on my finger as the orgasm washed over her. She shivered as the orgasm passed.<br/>
“You okay?” I asked.<br/>
She nodded and panted. “I liked that. Do it again.”<br/>
“Enough for one night,” I said, “and look at the clock.... Bedtime.”<br/>
“Just a few more minutes.” she wheedled.<br/>
I shook my head firmly. “Bedtime and you have to go pee again before you settle down.”<br/>
“Oh,” she complained and then brightened. “Will you watch me again?”<br/>
It was my turn to grin. “You try and stop me.”<br/>
Perched on the toilet bowl, nightie pulled up high, legs spayed out as far as she could, she leaned back giving me a delightful view of her cunt which pulsed as she tried to go. But to no avail.<br/>
“Come on, bed.” I said, leading the way to her bedroom.<br/>
“Can't I sleep in mum and dad's bed with you?” she pleaded.<br/>
I was again unsure, but she looked so crestfallen, bottom lip pouting, that I gave in, letting her climb up into her parent's bed and resting her head on the pillow.<br/>
“Night, night kiss.” She demanded.<br/>
I complied pursing my lips for the kiss, but she opened her mouth as I bent down. In surprise I opened mine and, as our lips met, she poked her tiny tongue into my mouth. I responded in kind feeling tongue on tongue and running mine over her tiny teeth.<br/>
I broke off. “Okay, so now I know you've brushed your teeth. Sleep.”<br/>
She giggled and snuggled down the duvet.  I tousled her hair once more and went downstairs, switched off the TV, picked up my book and tried to read. My cock was still hard, and I was tempted to get it out and masturbate with the memory of that evening’s events. But solo sex was the furthest thing from my mind, and I fought off the temptation.<br/>
I was still tired from my set of night shifts, so tiredness began to wash over me as I continually lost my place in the book and found myself rereading the same passages over and over. I abandoned my attempts to read and thirty minutes after Sally, I turned off everything, ensured the doors were locked and went up to bed.<br/>
Not expecting to have to share the bed I had brought no nightclothes, so stripped to my underpants and slid into the bed next to Sally's recumbent form. Deep sleep obviously had not overtaken her as she rolled over to me, still asleep but threw on leg over mine and an arm over my chest. I could feel the heat of her cunt against my leg. My cock, having relaxed immediately sprang to attention and I could feel the head pushing up out of the waistband of my underpants. I tried to cover it up, but the material of my pants was not enough to cover it. To make things worse, Sally moved her hand down and her arm encountered the engorged glans at the top. I tried to move her arm away, but this had the opposite effect. She moved her arm alright but now her hand brushed against my cock and instinctively her fingers encircled it. I could not move and just lay there with this sleeping eight-year year old holding my swollen penis. I knew that even if I did not move, within a couple of minutes, semen would be jetting into her little hand. Events, however, moved in a different direction.<br/>
She suddenly woke and yelled, “I gotta go.” Good grief, I did not want her wetting her parent's bed. That would raise questions I would not safely be able to answer. So, I picked her up, lifted her over my head and plonked her cunt onto my open mouth. Still half asleep she began to piss, the sweet, warm liquid flowing into my mouth as I strained to drink it all so none would be spilled in the bed.  I managed and soon the flow ceased. This time I did not need toilet paper to clean her cunt. I simply used my tongue to lick clean of piss and poked my tongue into the warmth of her little vagina. She wiggled her rear in what I assumed was delight so I proceeded to lick along the length of her crack, over the piss hole until my tongue encountered the bead of her tiny clit. I flicked it with my tongue and felt it swell and harden. Sally was very quiet, and her breath was shallow as she ground her pelvis harder against my face. Meantime I pushed my underpants out of the way allowing free movement of my cock which I wanked whilst I worked away at her cunt with my tongue.<br/>
The more I licked the harder she pressed until, suddenly her legs clamped together either side of my head as the orgasm overtook her, her cunt pulsing and her breath coming in ragged sobs.<br/>
She collapsed over me, obviously spent whilst I pulled her down, her dripping cunt leaving a trail of wetness over my chin and down the length of my chest and stomach until her face was level with mine and her pussy encountered my still rampant penis.<br/>
She stiffened, but not for long. I kissed her lips and she hungrily returned the kiss, poking her little tongue into my mouth. We continued to kiss as I ran my hands the length of her smooth 8-year-old body, along down her back and onto the smooth cheeks of her ass. My cock was hard and ready, so I dared. I took hold of my rampant member and pushed it gently between the lips of her cunt. She pushed back, the head of my cock found the entrance to her vagina and began to slide in. The feel of her cunt lips and then the smooth tight warmth of her cunt on my cock lifted me to a height of ecstasy I had never known before.<br/>
I took hold of her head and she hungrily returned my kiss as I gradually eased more of my cock into her. I wondered how much she could take but it did not stop until a full 2/3 of my member was inside her. I started to fuck her, pulling out and thrusting inside. She responded by pushing down onto my cock as I pushed up into her. Seconds later, or it seemed that way, I could feel my orgasm building and I came, pulsing semen into her little cunt until I could cum no more.<br/>
She slipped off my body and nestled down beside me with her back to me. The warmth of her little bum on my cock meant it refused to subside even though I was spent. So, I lifted up her leg and repositioned my cock at the entrance to her cunt and it pushed inside. I fucked her slowly and gently running my hand over her flat chest, soft tummy and bald pussy. She slid with me, pushing down to meet my thrusts as more and more of my cock drove inside her until the whole length was completely inside her. Once again, my orgasm overtook me, and I pumped another load of semen into her. We fell asleep like that, my penis buried in her body.<br/>
I woke on my back to find my cock erect and a small hand encircling and stroking it. I looked at the clock, it was after 8. I got up hoping to get my cock to subside enough to pee. A small figure raced past me, jumped on the toilet and started to pee. So, I walked up the bowl, took my penis and, while watching her piss, I urinated on her little cunt, our combined stream of urine pattering into the bowl like a small waterfall. I used some toilet paper to clean her pussy noting that she was watching my penis as it once again grew to erection.<br/>
She grasped my shaft with her little hand. “Do it in me again,” she demanded.<br/>
I needed no second bidding, picked her up and carried the little bundle of soft, immature bundle of flesh into the bedroom, laid her on the bed and parted her legs. The little slit of her cunt parted exposing the inner parts. Standing at the end of the bed I pointed my engorged cock at the entrance to her vagina and began to ease it into her. Despite having fucked her the night before it was fascinating to watch as her cunt lips parted, then closed over the head of my penis and the beautiful sight of my member sliding into her until it came to a stop when most of it was inside her body.<br/>
I gathered her legs in my arms and, holding them firmly against my chest, began to stroke gently in and out of her. I could feel her tight, pre-teen cunt squeezing my cock and it seemed that my cock became harder each time I pushed into her. For her part, she began to meet my thrusts with her own, her back arching to allow as deep a penetration as her little vagina allowed.<br/>
It was not long before I could see that she was approaching an orgasm for the for first time whilst being fucked, her breathing shortened, and her thrusts became harder. Suddenly she tensed and I could feel her cunt muscles expanding and contracting round my cock, an intense and amazing experience. As if on cue, my balls contracted, my cock pulsed and unloaded its semen load into her cunt.<br/>
I picked her up with my cock still inside her and planted kisses on as much of her body that I could reach until I felt her come down from the orgasm. I nibbled her ear and whispered, “We need to get cleaned up and ready.”<br/>
Still attached I carried her into the bathroom, started the shower and climbed in. I helped her get clean, paying special attention to that gorgeous little cunt, not just because I enjoyed it, but I also needed to remove all traces of semen from inside her,<br/>
We dried, dressed, breakfasted and waited for my wife to arrive with the boys.</p>
<p>To be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>